Holsters for carrying handguns are well known in the art and are generally designed for comfortable carrying of a handgun by a user, while protecting the handgun and holding it securely. Holsters should provide quick and easy drawing of the handgun therefrom on one hand, while assuring that when not in use, the handgun will remain safely in the holster, on the other hand.
Holsters can be worn by the user in many positions and configurations, for example over a top rim of an individual's trousers, waist belt, a combat vest, etc.
One example of a holster for carrying a handgun can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,263, which discloses a holster for a handgun, comprising a holster body defining a cavity for receiving and holding a handgun; a retention guard pivotably coupled to the body, wherein the retention guard is pivotable between a closed position for securing a handgun within the cavity and an open position for removal of the handgun; and a guard release lever for releasably securing the retention guard in the closed position, wherein the guard release lever is biased to a guard retention position, but wherein the guard release lever is capable of being pivoted to a guard release position when a user's thumb/finger applies a pivoting force to the thumb/finger engagement portion such that the guard locking portion is sufficiently withdrawn from the guard locking means to allow the retention guard to pivot to the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,497 also discloses a holster for a handgun. The holster having an axis that separates a frame/slide portion of the holster from a trigger guard portion of the holster and a lever having a finger button end and an engagement end, wherein the engagement end of the lever includes a locking portion protruding from a second side of the engagement end, wherein the lever is pivotally attached to a side wall of the holster, along the axis, approximately between the finger button end and the engagement end, such that the finger button end extends into the frame/slide portion of the holster and the engagement end extends into the trigger guard portion of the holster, wherein the lever is pivotable between an engaged position and a disengaged position, and wherein, when the lever is in the engaged position, the locking portion protrudes into a holster cavity, via an opening in the side wall.